


Lies, Lies, Lies

by gongiwoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Background Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has two boyfriends which can cause some obvious problems....</p><p>But now Kurt is pregnant and with a possesive Sebastian Smythe and oblivious Blaine Anderson his problems are only just beggining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Love Lies

Kurt’s footsteps echoed down the empty halls of McKinley High, Glee club had finished almost an hour ago. Blaine had already left too, giving him a chaste kiss and promising to call him that night. The thought of Blaine made him nauseous although that could have also just been morning sickness and Kurt had to fight the urge to run back to the boys bathroom he had been hiding out in for the past forty minutes and puke his guts out. This whole situation was messed up. He didn't even know whose child it was yet, he hadn’t told his dad yet and now he was on his way continue things with Sebastian who also had no clue about the possibility that he was a father. 

Sebastian.

The whole thing had been so innocent at first, Sebastian had been at the Lima Bean chatting with Blaine and of course Kurt had jumped to conclusions and introduced himself. Blaine had left the table to get more coffee and while he was gone Sebastian had explained to Kurt in a rather flirty way that he _had_ been trying to steal Blaine but now he saw Kurt, well that was all down the drain. Kurt had blushed furiously and stuttered his way through an attempted rejection but by the time Blaine had come back it was lost cause.

He was hooked.

And then everyday for the next four weeks after that Sebastian and Kurt had met at the Lima Bean for coffee, playfully taking jabs at each other while doing their homework. Kurt would vent about his endless stream of problems with Blaine and Sebastian would eagerly listen, giving his snarky opinion when necessary or sometimes he would talk fluently in French giving out crass suggestions for Kurt’s problems while Kurt giggled furiously.

Then it happened. After a particularly awful fight with Blaine, Kurt had come into the Lima Bean in tears and Sebastian, who was practically fuming by the time Kurt had told him why, had dragged Kurt outside into the car park. And kissed him hard on the lips. And Kurt had kissed back with almost as much enthusiasm, something warm and fuzzy bubbling in his chest. Heated kisses in the back of Sebastian’s BMW had turned into something more and Kurt had enjoyed it. He loved feeling wanted, needed. He had kind of liked the idea of a scandalous romance and so for next few months at least twice a week that was the routine. Sebastian would pick him up late from school or glee club; they would go back to Sebastian’s, mess around for a bit and cuddle afterwards while Sebastian whispered sweet nothings in Kurt’s ear and pressed soft kisses on his jaw. And Kurt had loved it and him and was able to almost push out the guilty, dirty feeling every time he was intimate with Blaine. He loved Blaine he really did he just loved Sebastian too and that had been a good arrangement, one Blaine was never ever meant to find out about. But with that one little stick it was all about to come crumbling down in Kurt’s face.

_He deserved it._

The thought plagued him as he walked out of the school building into the parking lot. It was starting to get late in the afternoon, the sun had already started to make it’s decent, bathing everything in an orangey yellow glow. Sebastian’s silvery car was the only one in the parking lot, even then it looked so out of place compared the rest of the dirty school, which was half the reason Sebastian always got him late. The sports car always stood out like a sore thumb and someone would definitely notice if he got in it at a crowed school parking lot. Kurt took a deep breath to calm his overwhelming nerves and to fight the reflex to turn around and just run back to the boys’ bathroom and hide there for the rest of eternity. Looking as calm as he possibly could, strode over to the passenger side of the car. Even through the tinted glass he could still see Sebastian grinning inside. Kurt slid into the leather passenger seat, trying desperately took look straight ahead and not make eye contact with Sebastian. 

“Hey baby” Sebastian purred leaning over the dashboard to kiss him 

Kurt turned his head so the kiss landed on his cheek and not his lips. A look hurt swept across Sebastian’s features, resembling that of a kicked puppy

“Hey, what’s up kitten?” Sebastian softly asked frowning 

Kurt’s blue eyes met Sebastian’s green ones and his stomach lurched.

“Nothing Bastian, just drive please,” Kurt mumbled earning a look from Sebastian that clearly said “We’ll talk about this later.”  

Sebastian nodded awkwardly before turning on the ignition, the BMW humming to life. As they drove effortlessly through Lima Kurt remained silent, Sebastian switched on the radio and besides occasionally humming along softly to songs he knew he was also quiet. Sebastian seemed to be getting more agitated with each mile they drove, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter as he dug into it with his nails. It didn’t take long for him to finally crack, suddenly pulling over to the side of the road near a park.

“What’s happened?”  Sebastian asked reaching across the dash and cupping Kurt’s cheeks in his hand, his thumb lightly stroking the soft skin affectionately.

Tears began to spring from Kurt’s eyes, as he looked into Sebastian’s, the sick twisting feeling in his gut returning full force. He had to come clean. He had to tell him. 

“I’m pregnant.”

It was like he had physically wounded Sebastian, the other boys’ eyes closing as he moved back from Kurt and lay his head back against the headrest of the drivers seat.

Sebastian let out long sigh; eyes still closed “Do we know whose it is?”

“No. I’ve got a doctors appointment tomorrow to find out,” Kurt answered softly, looking down at his hands in an effort not to look Sebastian in the eyes. 

Sebastian rubbed his face with his hands, resting them at the back of his head and scrunching at his own hair. 

“Does Blaine know?” Sebastian asked his voice hoarse and constricted

“No, I won’t tell him until I know if it’s him” Kurt said quickly 

Now Kurt was really crying, tears streaming down his a face as he sobbed softly, still looking down at his hand in his lap.

“Hey, shhh don’t cry kitten,” Sebastian cooed leaning over and lifting Kurt’s chin so they were making eye contact

Kurt stared into Sebastian pain filled eyes, making him cry even more. Sebastian gently pulled Kurt into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“Shhh it’s gunna be ok,” Sebastian whispered stroking Kurt’s hair as Kurt buried himself in Sebastian’s chest.

The sat there holding each other for what felt like forever before Sebastian made a move, putting two fingers under Kurt’s chin, bringing Kurt’s face to his and capturing Kurt’s lips in his. Kurt snaked his arms around Sebastian’s neck as he kissed back. Sebastian began to deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth making Kurt let out a soft moan in response. Kurt had always thought Sebastian was an amazing kisser he had an awful habit of comparing him to Blaine and most of the time Blaine never quite met up to Sebastian’s standards. Sebastian’s kisses made him feel like he was walking on air. Sebastian let out a moan as Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and Sebastian let his hands roam around Kurt’s body before settling on Kurt’s waist. Fumbling around a bit the moved between the two seats into the backseat, Sebastian laying Kurt down on the leather.

* * *

 

Kurt lay naked on Sebastian’s bare chest covered by a blanket that Sebastian had kept in his car for those occasions. The steading thumps of Sebastian’s heart and the in and out of his breathing comforting him. It was like nothing else mattered at that moment, not the baby on the way, not Blaine or his father, right now in that moment- in Sebastian’s arms- nothing else mattered but them. Kurt felt Sebastian press a soft kiss to the back of his neck and tighten his hold around him.

“What will you do if it’s his?” Sebastian suddenly asked quietly

“For the sake of the child this will have to end” Kurt replied his voice slightly wavering 

Sebastian released his grip of Kurt, slowly sitting upright.

“And if it’s mine?” Sebastian asked his eyes searching Kurt’s

Kurt stayed silent.

“Your going to pretend it’s his aren’t you?”  Sebastian asked in disbelief

And Kurt slowly nodded.

“Huh” Sebastian sighed wrapping his arms around Kurt again tightly “Just when I thought this couldn’t hurt anymore than it did”

“Sebastian I-“

“Shhh kitten it’s ok, you don’t have to explain yourself,” whispered Sebastian pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple

Kurt felt bile rise in his throat; he hated doing this to Sebastian. God did he hate it. But Blaine could never ever know about what him and Sebastian had shared, it would hurt him too much. Fragile sweet Blaine would never ever recover and Kurt couldn’t do that, the choice had already been made. The tears started again running down his cheeks and making his eyes red and puffy.

“God kitten please stop crying” Sebastian begged gently whiping away Kurt’s tears

“I’m sorry,” Kurt croaked

“Kurt it’s not you fault, I technically started this and to be fair I wouldn’t take back a single minute.”  

“But-“

“Please kitten” Sebastian insisted  “Don’t make it harder than it already is, yeah?”

Kurt nodded.

“Well if this is the last time for us I might as well give you something to remember me by,” Sebastian said, getting up and reaching underneath the seat in front of him and pulling out a small black box.

Kurt felt like someone had just sucked the air right out of him. He let out a small gasp turning to Sebastian with a look of “Tell me you didn’t” written on his face. Sebastian opened the box and Kurt felt his blood go cold, there in the box was a ring, gold with glittering silver and dark blue jewels. 

“It’s a promise ring,” Sebastian explained smiling sheepishly and giving Kurt the box “I bought a chain too, I figured you couldn’t wear it where Blaine would see it so”

“How much did this thing cost?” Kurt asked in awe running his finger of the jewels in the ring

Sebastian chuckled lightly, “Almost as much as this car, the diamonds are real and the blue ones are sapphire they reminded me of your eyes”

Kurt felt his heart flutter and his stomach flip and despite all that was happening it was the best feeling ever.

“It’s beautiful,” Kurt breathed

Sebastian smiled, a genuine sad smile that made Kurt’s heart ache.

“One other thing too” Sebastian said nervously

_Sebastian never got nervous._

“What else-“ 

Kurt was cut of by Sebastian’s kiss. It was different from any other they had shared; it was as if Sebastian was trying to say everything he’d wanted to say in one kiss. _Don’t leave me._

Sebastian pulled away suddenly to look into Kurt’s eyes.

“I love you”

Kurt almost thought it was his mind tricking him, that he was hearing things. But he wasn’t. Kurt’s heart ached in his chest now, it took everything he had not to take everything back and just stay here. In this car. Forever with Sebastian.  

“I love you too,” Kurt said in an almost whisper

Sebastian grinned.

“Of course you do baby, I’m irresistible” Sebastian said smoothly

Kurt laughed a genuine musical laugh.

“That you are” Kurt said smiling

They began gathering their discarded clothes, redressing themselves quickly while stealing lovesick glances at each other, Kurt helping Sebastian straighten his Dalton tie. Both boys climbed back into the front seats and Sebastian once again revved the car to life.

“Promise me something Kurt?” Sebastian asked, the car still stationary.

“Anything”

“Can you meet at the Lima Bean tomorrow after you know and tell me?”

Kurt contemplated it for a moment. It wouldn’t hurt he guessed and Sebastian did have a right to know if the child was his and give them both a bit of closure. 

“Of course, I’ll text you then”. Kurt replied quickly

Sebastian smiled sadly again.

“Now let’s get you home aye?” said Sebastian clearly trying to hide how hurt he really was.

“To which one?” Kurt asked teasingly, trying to ignore the ever-present pain his chest.

“Why Kitten,” Sebastian grinned although it didn’t quite reach his eyes “The choice is entirely up to you,” he continued, winking playfully.

Then Sebastian maneuverered the car back onto the road to begin the trip “home”. 


	2. Part 2: Drunk Lies

_It’s Sebastian’s. The baby is Sebastian’s._

The words echoed around his head as he sped down the highway, after shooting a text to Sebastian to meet him there. Kurt could hear his heart pounding in his head as stomach did small nervous flips, he had already broken a millions road rules he suspected but he didn’t care. Kurt didn’t even know why he had been so relieved it wasn’t Blaine’s when I reality he really shouldn’t of been. But he was. Something told him Sebastian wouldn’t go down without a fight, it just wasn’t Sebastian and that was foolish hope Kurt clung to as he parked his car in the Lima Bean car park. Kurt practically sprinted into the coffee shop, his eyes searching around before landing on Sebastian sitting by himself at one of the tables. As he approached him he suddenly noticed how pale he looked, there were purple bags under his eye as if he hadn’t slept at all. He looked distant, his green eyes fixed on a point in the room, never leaving it.

“Hey” Kurt said softly making Sebastian suddenly jump out of his skin and shoot his head around

“Hey kitten” Sebastian replied, his voice seeming strained

“Bas you can’t-“

“I know, I know, here take a seat” Sebastian sighed motioning to the empty chair next to him

Kurt awkwardly complied.

“You look awful” Kurt said bluntly

“Can you blame me? I couldn’t have slept even if I had wanted to” Sebastian explained running his hands through his hair nervously

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sebastian staring at Kurt expectantly as he sipped his coffee. 

“So what’s the verdict?  Sebastian finally asked

Kurt took a deep breath, readying himself for Sebastian reaction.

“Yours”

Sebastian did a double take, spitting out his coffee in surprise.

“What?”

“Yours, the baby’s yours” Kurt repeated

Sebastian eyes doubled in size as he sat motionless.

“Sebastian?”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked

Kurt nodded.

Sebastian stayed silent, his expression emotionless he thought.

“Are you ok?”

Sebastian didn’t answer.

“Please say something” Kurt begged putting his hand on Sebastian’s arm.

More silence.

“Sebastian plea-“

“I’m not gunna let you do this” Sebastian suddenly burst out

“What?”

“Your not happy with him, the child isn’t even his” Sebastian continued

“Where are you going with this Sebastian” Kurt asked suddenly very confused

“I’m not going to let you make yourself miserable with him and _my_ child” 

“Bas”

“No I’m serious, why are you still with him?” Sebastian asked threateningly

“Because I love-“

“No you don’t” Sebastian butt in “You're in love with me and you don’t want to admit that because you're afraid you’ll hurt him” 

Kurt’s gut clenched. He was right.

“Please leave him,” Sebastian was begging now “I love you, you're breaking my heart by doing this, please don’t leave me”

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hands, intertwining their fingers “Forget about him, stay with me”

It took everything Kurt had to reject him.

“Sebastian I can’t” Kurt said firmly try to pull his hand away from Sebastian’s

Sebastian didn’t let him, just tightening his grip.

“Kurt-“

“Hey guys” the new voice made them both jump, Sebastian releasing Kurt’s hand as if he had be been burned.

Kurt whipped his head around to be greeted with Blaine’s hazel eyes staring at him expectantly.

“Blaine sweetie hi” Kurt said sweetly conjuring a smile

“What are you guys talking about?” Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck from behind and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Sebastian paled, looking uncomfortable from Blaine’s displays of affection.

“Just school and stuff” Sebastian replied awkwardly “Hey Kurt I should really go, it was great talking to you, nice seeing you too Blaine” and with that Sebastian shot out of his seat and sprinted out of the Lima Bean

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion “What’s with him?”

“Oh nothing, he’s just being Sebastian” Kurt replied trying to be casual, but it came our more nervously than he had hoped.  

If Blaine thought it was anything out of the ordinary he wasn’t showing it as he took Sebastian’s seat.

“So how was your doctors appointment? Do you know what’s been making you so sick?” Blaine asked innocently

Guilt washed over him. Blaine. Sweet and loving Blaine’s world was about to come crashing down and Kurt was responsible. Blaine had never done anything to deserve this and either way wether he told the whole truth or only told him about the baby it was still going to hurt him badly.

“Blaine um” Kurt stuttered

“Kurt is something wrong?” asked Blaine, his face crumpling in worry

“Blaine I’m pregnant”

Blaine almost fell of his chair in shock, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

“W-what? Are-are you sure” Blaine stuttered in surprise

Kurt nodded, his eyes once again leaking with tears.

“I’m a father, oh my god” Blaine whispered to himself

Kurt nodded again.

Blaine reached out to Kurt’s hand across the table, stroking his knuckle with his thumb “It’s going to be ok Kurt, we’re going to be ok” Blaine cooed reassuringly tears welling up in his eyes.

And for a second Kurt almost believed him.

Only a second.

Kurt spent the drive from the Lima Bean home on edge. His father, his rock still hadn’t found out about the child. Kurt kept running scenarios through his head of how badly the whole thing could possibly go, most of which ended with being disowned or kicked out. He pulled into his driveway and hesitated, taking deep breaths to calm himself before stepping out of his car, walking down the driveway and opening the door to his father on the lounge sipping a beer while watching the football.

“Hey kiddo” Burt Hummel greeted cheerily

Kurt’s stomach did a nervous twist.

“Where’s Finn and Carol?”

“Oh, Carol had to do an extra shift at the hospital and Finn’s staying a Puck’s tonight” Burt replied casually

“Oh ok”

Kurt remained silent for a while before he finally gathered the courage to say something.

“Hey dad can we talk about something? Kurt said nervously

“Sure thing kiddo, what’s up?” Burt asked turning down the television to give Kurt his full attention.

“I um have something to tell you dad,” Kurt stammered taking a seat next to his father

“You can tell me anything Kurt”

Kurt took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant,” he blurted out

“I know.”

“What?” Kurt squealed suddenly very confused

“Carol found the test yesterday Kurt, I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself” Burt replied calmly

Kurt was too shocked to say anything.

“Its gunna be really hard for you so the last thing you need is lecture, I think bringing a kid into the world is bad enough”

Kurt nodded in agreement, once again starting to tear up.

“But I love you no matter what alright kiddo?”

“Thank you so much dad” Kurt sobbed “I thought you were going to kick me out or-“ 

“It’s ok Kurt, I get it. You made a mistake and I get it.”

They booth spent the rest of the night just talking, Kurt lying through his teeth that Blaine was the father and Burt (after insisting that him and Blaine would be having a _long_ chat in the near future) told Kurt to try and get to get some rest before plodding to his bedroom for the night.

But Kurt couldn’t sleep.

The events of the day kept swirling around in his head, the pain in Sebastian’s eyes burnt into his brain, the wide and shocked eyes of Blaine when Kurt had dropped the bomb on him at the Lima Bean repeated over and over again in his dreams. Which then turned into nightmares. The baby in the hospital just been born, a baby that when Blaine holds he freaks out because the child had _green eyes_ , Sebastian’s piercing green eyes-

A shrill ringing made Kurt shoot upright, awake from his dreams and drenched in a cold sweat. Kurt fumbled around in the dark for the source of the ringing, seeing his phone lighting up on his desk. Dazed and confused he stumbled over to his desk, blindly swiping the phone and pressing the answer button without even checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Heyyyyyy Kurtsiee” Sebastian’s familiar voice slurred on the other end of the line

“Sebastian are you drunk?” Kurt asked suddenly more awake

“Nahhh I’ve only had one, two, six, fourteen” he giggled drunkenly

“Fourteen! Sebastian I’m coming to get you” Kurt snapped already stripping off his Pyjamas

“K k Baby” Sebastian sighed happily

“Where abouts are you?” Kurt asked as he pulled on his jeans, the phone still pressed to is ear

“Where I find all the boys, Scandals baby”

“Alright stay put, I’ll be there soon” Kurt sighed and he hung up the phone. ,

Kurt pulled on a t-shirt and put on his shoes before quietly sneaking upstairs and grabbing his keys from the kitchen bench. He could here his heart beating in his head as he closed the front door softly behind him, stepping out into the cold night air. He sprinted to his car, wrenching the car door open and throwing himself into the drivers seat, turning on the engine making the old car roar to life. He drove, speeding through the dark, quiet Lima streets his heart racing a 100 miles and hour. His thoughts going to Sebastian and the _fourteen_ drinks he had had.

_That could kill him_

The guilt, the anger and frustration of Sebastian trying to drink himself to death only made him speed faster. Why did Sebastian have to do this, why did he have to solve all his problems with alcohol and sex and-

Sex. Sebastian wouldn’t- he couldn’t possibly of-

The thought was enough to make him sick to his stomach, Sebastian going back to his old habits tonight of throwing himself around like he didn’t matter made him want to die. The thought of Sebastian touching, kissing anyone but him sent pulses of jealously through him. 

_Please be ok._

He pulled into the Scandals parking lot, stopping the engine just in time to watch Sebastian stumble out of the bar. Kurt ran to him, to help him get to the car, to make sure he was ok.

But Sebastian didn’t look like Sebastian anymore.

His pupils were dilated and his green eyes rimmed with red, his dark blonde hair sticking out all over the place and cheeks flushed. Sebastian stumbled around the dark as Kurt tried to hold him up, Kurt repeating Sebastian’s name, trying to get a response. Sebastian began to cough and splutter, drying heaving before spilling the contents of his stomach in the middle of the car park.

“Holy shit- why did you do this to yourself?” Kurt asked as he eased Sebastian into the backseat of his car, attempting to put on Sebastian’s seatbelt.

Sebastian grinned and giggled drunkenly, “S’it tickles”

Kurt rolled his eyes, climbing into the front seat and starting up the car again. He drove slightly slower this time, partially so Sebastian wouldn’t throw up in the back seat.

“Why don’t you love me anymore Kurtsiee?” Sebastian slurred from the back seat, the words making Kurt’s heart ache.

_He’s drunk Kurt he doesn’t know what he’s saying._

Kurt gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter trying to ignore Sebastian’s drunken ramblings.

“I give you pretty things and make you smile big but you always choose him and his funny eyebrows over me” Sebastian continued 

_Just ignore him Kurt._

And then Sebastian went quiet for the rest of the trip back to Kurt’s house.

Kurt helped Sebastian out of the backseat, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him as they both staggered up the driveway. Kurt only letting go of him for a few seconds to unlock the front door before quickly latching back onto him and helping him across the living room and down the stairs into Kurt’s room. Kurt guided Sebastian towards his bed, Sebastian trying to pull him down with him onto the sheets.

“Come on baby you know you want to” Sebastian purred in Kurt’s ear, his breath reeking of alcohol

“Stop it Sebastian you're drunk” Kurt snapped trying to wriggle his way out of Sebastian’s grip.

But Sebastian wasn’t having any of that, grabbing Kurt by the waist sending Kurt toppling onto him.

“I tried to kiss someone but he tasted yucky cuz he wasn’t he you” Sebastian said making a disgusted face.

Kurt’s blood ran cold.  

“I’m sorry baby I wanted it to be you, why wasn’t it you?” Sebastian asked sadly, his face only inches from Kurt’s.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sebastian capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss. And Kurt didn’t even fight it. He couldn’t even bring himself to try. It didn’t long for Sebastian to lose his enthusiasm, the kissing slowing down until they stop altogether and Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Mnight Kurt, wuv you” Sebastian mumbled as he passed out on Kurt’s bed.  

Kurt sighed pulling the covers over both of them and curling up to Sebastian’s side.

“I love you too Sebastian” Kurt whispered into the darkness as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Part 3: No  More Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than originally planned but I'm considering extending this beyond it's originally 3 parts because of the massive response from you guys so thank you :) 
> 
> Leave a comment below if you want more and i'll see what I can do!

Kurt felt Sebastian stir next to him, waking him up.  He turned over groggily, watching Sebastian’s eyes flutter open sleepily making his heart flutter fondly. He looked so innocent waking up, so childlike. He made it so easy for Kurt to forget the events of last night, to forget the baby, to just forget everything and just admire him.

“Argh shit my head” Sebastian groaned breaking the spell 

“That’s a hangover,” Kurt said condescendingly 

It was as if Kurt’s voice flicked a switch, Sebastian shooting upright and staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

“I didn’t, did I?”

“Oh yes you did” sighed Kurt getting out of bed “I’ll go get you some aspirin”

“Fuck” Sebastian moaned collapsing back into the bed “Kurt I’m so sorry I’m-“

“Save it Sebastian” Kurt snapped, storming upstairs into the kitchen to get Sebastian some painkillers. 

When Kurt returned to his room, aspirin and a glass of water in hand Sebastian was sitting at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. A sight that made Kurt sick.

“Sebastian” Kurt asked softly

Sebastian looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

“Thanks kitten” he croaked grabbing the glass out of Kurt’s hands, putting the tablet in his mouth and taking several loud gulps of the water.

Kurt ignored the pang in his chest when Sebastian used the endearment.

“Sebastian I told you, you can’t call me that anymore” 

“Call you what? Kitten?” Sebastian snapped “Are you going to take that away from me too huh? As well as my child and oh I don’t know, all of my future happiness?”

There was a tense silence as they both glared at each other.

“You can’t do shit like this Sebastian, I mean fourteen drinks? You could have freaking killed yourself!” Kurt suddenly yelled

“God, I wish” mumbled Sebastian bitterly

And suddenly Kurt wanted to take back his words.

“What?” Kurt choked out

“That was kind of the idea”

“Why- why would you want to do that?” Kurt asked softly

“Because I’m tired Kurt, because I’m so damn tired of this emotional rollercoaster you keep putting me on” Sebastian sighed “Because I’m sick of being ‘the other women’ and your big dirty secret you keep hidden from everyone, I’m tired of having to watch him kiss you, hold you, love you and feeling like I want to die because that’s supposed to be me” Sebastian got louder getting off the bed and slowly approaching Kurt “And I’m tired of you lying to me about him, claiming that you love him when you and I both know that’s a load of crap”

“Sebastian I-“

“No more lies Kurt, no more games, no more secrets just say it, tell me the truth. Who is it going to be? Me or him?” Sebastian growled stepping into Kurt’s personal space, his lips inches from Kurt’s “Because I don’t know how much longer I can live like this” he whispered  

Kurt looked into Sebastian’s green eyes, his heartbeat speeding up and his stomach swooping because _god_ he was amazing and all Kurt wanted to do was just give in and kiss him.

So he did.

Kurt smashed his lips to Sebastian’s, taking the other boy by surprise and knocking him off balance. Sebastian recovered taking total control of the kiss, putting his hands on Kurt’s hips to steady himself as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You, it’s always been you” Kurt said against Sebastian’s lips as he began to deepen the kiss.

They didn’t notice Burt come down the stairs; they didn’t notice him open the door. They didn’t notice him until he was clearing his throat, watching the whole scene unfold.

“Oh fuck” Kurt swore, pulling away as if he had been burnt “Dad I-”

Burt looked between the two of them in shock.

“Just come up stairs” said Burt gruffly “Both of you” and then disappeared back upstairs.

“Shit, please tell me your dad hasn’t got a shot gun,” groaned Sebastian

“I don’t know but I think we’re about to find out” Kurt sighed “Well I guess the secrets out might as well go upstairs and face my impending doom”

Sebastian intertwined their fingers, pressing chaste kiss to his lips.

“Let’s do this”

Both Burt and Carol were sitting in the living room anxiously as Sebastian and Kurt came upstairs. 

“Sit down boys,” sighed Carol

Both boys sat down, their hands still clasped together tightly.

“So something tells me Blaine isn’t the father,” said Carol

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other expectantly. 

“Come on Kurt you don’t need to lie anymore” Burt insisted firmly

“Fine! So it isn’t Blaine’s” Kurt burst out

“How long have you two,” Burt motions between Sebastian and Kurt “Been going on?”

“A few months sir” Sebastian answered 

“While Blaine was still in the picture?” asked Burt glaring at Sebastian

“That would be correct sir” Sebastian answered again “It was my fault-“  

“My son can make his own damn decisions,” snapped Burt angrily cutting him off  “However I wouldn’t find it hard to believe that you had a lot to do with this”

“Dad-“

“So this is the punk that really got you pregnant and then when he doesn’t get his own way throws a tantrum” Burt growls at Sebastian

“Burt I’m sure that’s not the whole story” Carol tried to reason

“No he’s right Mrs Hummel” Sebastian explained, “By the way I’m Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe”

“Smythe? Your dad is-“

“An state attorney yea” Sebastian sighed, “I messed up big time Mr and Mrs Hummel I really did but I love Kurt so damn much and I’m perfectly willing to clean up this mess if he would just let me”

“Go on” Burt grumbled

“My grandfather passed away last year and he kind of had a lot of money” Sebastian began

“How much”

“He was on the Millionaire list Mr Hummel” 

“Burt kid, call me Burt” Burt said “Continue”

“Well we were really close so I inherited well- pretty much everything he owned”

Carol and Burt’s eyes widened and Kurt’s jaw dropped.

“My point is I can look after you son I really can, hell Kurt doesn’t even have to finish school after having the baby if he really doesn’t want to” Sebastian explained

“And what do you want in return?” Burt asked cautiously

Kurt’s stomach dropped.

“Nothing but Kurt and my child”

“Can we just stop for a minute and realise how crazy you all are!” Kurt suddenly interrupted “God we’re making _deals_ for Christ sake”

“Well what do you want Kurt?” Carol asked sympathetically

“I want to figure out how I’m meant to explain this to Blaine and, oh I don’t know, everyone I know” Kurt yelled “Oh yeah Blaine by the way I’m leaving school to run away with Sebastian Smythe because he’s a multi millionaire now and the baby is actually his, bye” Kurt said sarcastically

“If you roles were reversed Kurt wouldn’t you want him to tell you?” Burt reasoned

Kurt sighed, “I know dad, no more lies”

* * *

 

“So I told my parents” Sebastian announced as the walked out of the Lima Bean later that afternoon.

Kurt stopped walking to turn to Sebastian in shock.

“What did they say?” Kurt asked

“Mum cried and dad said he kind of knew it would happen eventually, that was until I practically poured my heart out about how in love with you I am and how serious I was about us and their tune changed completely, I’m the favoured child now” Sebastian said grinning “Oh and they are insisting on meeting the man carrying their grandchild in person”

“Well I wasn’t expecting that,” said Kurt dumbfounded 

Sebastian laughed “Me either honestly” 

And that was when Kurt saw it, a familiar red car that only one person he knew owned.

_Blaine._

Blaine’s features were distorted with anger as he stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him and he surged towards them. Kurt’s blood ran cold because it was so obvious.

_Blaine knew._

And Sebastian looked equally as freaked out because he knew too that suddenly the last person is about to come into the equation.

And it was not going to be pretty.

“SEBASTIAN YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!” Blaine roared smashing his fist into Sebastian’s nose with a sickening crack, the sheer force of the punch sending Sebastian reeling backwards

“Blaine!” Kurt screams frozen to the spot in shock

Sebastian recovered quickly, smirking cruelly even with a bloody nose

“Well, well he finally catches on” 

“You think I wouldn’t find out about this!” Blaine screamed turning to Kurt “How could you do this to me” tears begun to run down Blaine’s face “I thought you loved me”

“Blaine I-“

“Well he clearly didn’t” Sebastian said bluntly

“Shut the fuck up Sebastian,” Blaine yelled at him although it came out strained

“I’m so sorry Blaine I wanted to tell you I really did,” sobbed Kurt

“How long has it been going on for?” Blaine asked quietly

“A few months,” Kurt answered quickly

“And is it true that he’s the dad?”

Kurt nodded.

“Fuck you!” Blaine burst out slamming Sebastian in the jaw sending the other boy onto the ground

“Holy shit” Kurt breathed in shock

Sebastian simply began to laugh.

“If your done using me as a human punching bag Blaine,” said Sebastian picking himself up and brushing himself off

“No I’m not quite done yet,” Blaine growled

“Blaine!” Kurt screeched  

“Look Blaine I’m sorry this happened to you alright? I really really am,” Sebastian started “I may seem like a jackass because I well am most of time but I’m serious”

“Your sorry?” Blaine repeated bitterly in disbelief “How fucking sick in the head are you? You go fuck my boyfriend behind my back and get him pregnant then mock me to my face and now you turn around and tell me your sorry?”

“Fucking damn it Blaine I couldn’t help myself! I fell in love with him just like you did  and I tried so damn hard to fight it but I couldn’t” Sebastian yelled 

“Well you should of-“

“Hello! ‘He’ is right over here and is really fucking over this” Kurt interrupted angrily “People are staring and while you guys sit here bashing each other up and confessing your undying love for me I’m standing right fucking here” 

Both Blaine and Sebastian looked at him guiltily.

“Right,” said Kurt calmly “I’m in love with Sebastian Blaine and I’m sorry that it happened but it did and beating him up isn’t going to help it, this shouldn’t have gotten to this point and I’m so sorry it did, I love you like my best friend Blaine but I can’t feel anything more I’m sorry”

Blaine was silent for a few moments before speaking.

“So this is it for us,” Blaine said softly 

“Yeah it is”

Blaine nodded quietly turning back to his car, taking one last backwards glance before slamming the driver door behind him and speeding back onto the Lima streets.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked softly turning to Sebastian still bloody and bruised “Do you wanna go see a doctor?” 

“No I’m fine,” Sebastian mumbled

“Why did you have to do that?” sighed Kurt

“Do what?”

“Rub it in like that”

“He hit me in the face!”

“Sebastian..”

“I’m sorry kitten” Sebastian apologized softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek as a peace offering

“Oh no don’t ‘sorry kitten’ me Sebastian Smythe” snapped Kurt “That was awful and you know it”

“He deserved it, maybe if he had satisfied his own boyfriend I wouldn’t have had to do it for him” Sebastian retorted as they walked back towards his car

“Oh of course, how could I possibly forget that it was all just sex to you?” bit back Kurt sarcastically   

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh as he opened the passenger door for Kurt, who sent in him a dirty look before sliding into the car.

“Come on you know that’s not what I meant”

“Silly me, I totally forgot I had mind reading powers” Kurt deadpanned as Sebastian got into the drivers seat.

“Don’t be like this Kurt, you have worse things to deal with right now than me being a dickhead” Sebastian sighed starting the car

And suddenly Kurt remembered.

“Oh fuck, I bet he’s told all of glee club,” groaned Kurt

Sure enough when Kurt reached into his pocket and checked his phone he had 24 missed called and a string of text messages from almost every member of glee club.

**From: Rachel Berry**

**Blaine just called me in hysterics and since you are clearly refusing to pick up your phone I will say what I have to say in text. How could you do this to Blaine? He loves you so much and now you’ve gone and hurt him like this it's truly despicable behaviour. Not to mention Sebastian Smythe of all people. Kurt really, everyone knows how many men he beds in fact I bet your not the first he has knocked up. However as your friend and being the understanding person I am, I will forgive you if you leave Sebastian and stay with Blaine the person who after what you’ve done to him really deserves happiness.**

**Yours truly, Rachel Berry**

Kurt fought the urge to throw the phone through the window; his hands holding the phone with enough force that he was almost surprised it didn’t break in his hands. Trying to calm himself he read the next message.

 **From:**   **Mercedes**

**Oh my god Kurt, Rachel just called me. How could do that to him? Blaine was crazy about you and you were sleeping Sebastian Smythe? That is so low Kurt especially now your having Sebastian’s kid, Blaine is never going to recover from this. How could you be so selfish? Berry is right, put the baby up for adoption and stay with Blaine who really loves you.**

Mercedes text made him feel even worse than Rachel’s because unlike Rachel he cared about what Mercedes had to say about him and it actually hurt.

**From: Finn**

**holy shit little bro, mum just told me. What the hell were u thinking? Don’t u remember what happened with quin and me last year, i can’t belive u did that 2 blaine**

Kurt’s stomach twisted, memories of last year’s Quin, Finn and Puck baby drama flooding back to him, finding so many similarities in the situation it were scary. He pushed those thoughts away as he continued to read on. 

**From: Tina**

**Oh my goodness Kurt!! Sebastian Smythe? Really? :O**

Well at least Tina seemed slightly more shocked and less angry.

**From: Puckzilla**

**Woaaaaah dude, everyone in here is like losing their shit about u and that Sebastian guy. Everyone is probs giving u crap about it but don’t let em get you down, people make mistakes and shit (believe me I know) and it’ll get better.**

Kurt felt a smile tug at his lips as he read Puck’s text, despite it’s crudeness the message was comforting, as were the next few.

**From: Santan**

**Sup lady hummel, everyone is kinda freaking right now about you and that baby but don’t listen to them. Besides Sebastian beats hobbit by miles in the looks department and is probably better in bed too, so it’s completely understandable ;)**

**From: Quin Fabray**

**Hey Kurt, I think you already know what this is about I’m sure everyone has already texted you their dumb opinions. I just wanted to say that I get what your going through I really do and I was hoping that if you wanted to talk you could meet me a Breadsticks tonight around 7? You can bring Sebastian if you want, I haven’t really met him properly and I would really like to. Just know that you are not alone and there are people that still care about you and you will get through this.**

Kurt sighed looking up from his phone, Sebastian had his hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel and his eyes fixed to the road, similar to the day Kurt had told him he was pregnant. Quin was right, there were still people that cared about him even if some people never spoke to him again he would always at least have Sebastian. Everything was going to be ok.

Then his phone started to buzz again.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Slut.**

**From Unknown Number**

**Well Well Well look what blushing virgin turned out to be a dirty hoar**

**From: Unknown Number**

**Faggot Mc Slutpants**

The messages just kept coming, each more venomous than the last. Kurt felt sick, his stomach churning as he felt tear begin to trail down his face. And then the car stopped.

“Show me the phone” Sebastian demanded, his eyes never leaving the spot they were fixed on outside the window.

“But-“

“Show me the phone Kurt”

Kurt reluctantly handed Sebastian the phone, watching Sebastian scroll through the messages. Sebastian’s expressions changed from ridiculous anger, slight amusement and then back to anger again as he stared down at the phone.

“I’m going to keep this,” he said finally slipping the mobile into his pocket

“What! Why?” Kurt screeched blindly grabbing for Sebastian’s pocket

Sebastian’s hand stopped him.

“Look at me kitten” he demanded coaxing Kurt’s head upwards to meet his eyes “Calm down for second ok?”

Kurt pouted “But I am calm,”

Sebastian laughed a bit to loudly.

“Really kitten? Because you’ve been biting my head off since we got in the car”

“I have not”

“Here we go again with the arguing” 

Kurt opened his mouth to explain that he was absolutely not being argumentative when Sebastian cut him off.

“To answer your question, this phone is going to my father so we can trace those unknown numbers”

“You don’t have to do that” Kurt tried to reason

“Yes I do kitten or it’ll just get worse” Sebastian sighed chastely kissing Kurt’s lips “I get that your really stressed out but I just” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously “I love you kitten, so much and I wish you would not- not take it out on-on me” he stuttered the last part nervously as if he was afraid Kurt would blow up at him.

And suddenly Kurt felt so very, very guilty because _had_ been taking everything out on Sebastian since Blaine had turned up and Sebastian didn’t deserve it in fact Sebastian had taken the wrath for just about _everything_ that had happened and Kurt shouldn’t- he had no right to.

They sat there in silence as Kurt struggled to find an apology that would cover everything he’d put Sebastian through.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t said anything that was stupid of me-“

“Stop apologizing for once Sebastian” Kurt said firmly, cutting Sebastian off “I love you and I’m sorry about the hellish nightmare me and this baby have put you through and I’m sorry about the lying and the snapping and taking everything out on you because I didn’t want to admit the fact that a lot of this is my own goddamn fault”

Sebastian surged forward, connecting their mouths messily in the middle.

“It doesn’t matter now we have each other”

“No it doesn’t”

“I love you Kurt”

“I love you too Sebastian” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I have a tumblr acount so if you guys wann follow me here's the link :)  
> http://gongiwoo.tumblr.com/


End file.
